


The Angel of St Anthony

by ShinigamiSami



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based around show but with OC POV, Cussing, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships happen later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Theresa Ortega was raised by her papa in Mexico and later Chicago, he’s all she has. When something starts to happen that could put Father Tomas in serious danger, will she sit back and watch? Or will she take action and kick ass?((The actor that plays Tomas is 34 so that’s the age that he will be in this story, making him 16 when Theresa was born. Btw i don’t know anything about religion or God or anything, I’m basing anything I write off of the show or things from religious friends.))





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve been there for my papa through everything, I’ve even helped him with his perish ever since he became a priest. My papa has a goal: Become the first Mexican Pope. I don’t see it happening because of just how things are, but I will stay by him every single step he takes. My papa is Father Tomas Ortega, a saint of a human being in my eyes and in the eyes of those who know him.

I never knew my mother, papa won’t talk about her either. He said that she didn’t want to be a mother and tells me how she missed out on an incredible and strong girl. Papa told me when she passed away, I wasn’t very sad though. I know I should’ve, she was my mom. I prayed for her that night, it was around the time that papa was on his way to becoming the Father Tomas that is admired today. 

Sunday comes around and I’m currently making sure that everything is straightened up before papa gives his sermon. I kiss my rosary and cross myself before I enter. The rosary on my neck never comes off, my great-grandmother handmade it and gave it to my father. She told him to give it to his first born child, I’ve had it since day one. I never take it off either, I even sleep with it on. I make sure everything looks up to our standard and just watch the people who walk in. A familiar family walks in and I approach them, deciding it’s about time that I say hello. I’m generally scared of interacting with new people but I felt a sudden burst of courage.

“Mr. and Mrs. Rance, great to see you again. Hello, Casey. Sorry for not properly introducing myself before, I have heard a lot about you though. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Theresa Ortega. My papa is Father Tomas of this church, I hope you enjoy today’s sermon.” Angela and Henry smile at me and Casey does as well. My cousin Luis walks over and hugs me, my aunt brought him to spend time with me and my papa.

“The sermon should start soon if you all wish to take your seats now.” They nod and we all take our places as my dad goes up to the podium, causing everyone else to do the same. The moment my father starts talking, all attention is on him. My cousin stays by himself in the back, I sit with the Rance family instead so they can become familiar with me.

When my father finishes, Luis looks very bored. Papa walks to the doorway and bids farewell to the patrons as they leave. He speaks to Casey and she mentions a sister and an injury of hers. She leaves and my father stops Henry, speaking to him but not getting a word in reply. Angela Rance approaches my father, I decide to stand closer to him. Papa sees me and hugs me close to his side. Angela smiles at us.

“Wonderful sermon, Father Tomas. Your daughter is beautiful by the way, a delightful young woman.” “You two talked? Since when do you socialize, Theresa? Last time I checked you were too shy to acknowledge your own shadow.” I shrug and hide my face. I hear him and Angela laugh. I listen to them talk more and the woman hands my father money for our parish. He hands it to me to go out in his office and kisses my head as I walk away. I put the money in his drawer and lock it, heading back to my father and my cousin. We head home and order pizza, Luis does his thing while papa helps me with studying the Bible more. Reading the Bible helped me with learning English so I read it to practice too.

By the time my Tia arrives, Luis has been sleeping for a while and that lady Jessica sent papa another letter. I give it to papa and go to my room, I don’t like that lady. My tia takes Luis home and I go to bed.

Papa had a nightmare last night, I did too so we shared a bed like we always do when that happens. He won’t talk about his, but I tell him about mine. It was another social anxiety nightmare so I just stayed home all day afterwards. Papa goes to the church to take care of some things and takes Luis with him, knowing that I need the time alone for now.

Pap texts me, telling me that he’s going to dinner at the Rance home and that he wants me to go with him. Once Luis gets picked up, I go with dad. While Papa talks to Katherine, I talk to Casey in her room. Well, she talks to me and I listen. She smiles at me.

“You seem scared, you alright?” “Socializing isn’t my thing, my apologies. In truth, people scare me.” I grip my rosary out of reflex and she laughs a bit. “No need to be scared of me, I promise. Your dad is really nice.” “Yeah.” I smile at her shyly and look down, still nervous. Angela walks in and smiles at us.

“Dinner is ready, hope you’re not picky Theresa.” “No, señora. Thank you very much for inviting my father and I.” “No problem at all.” I follow Casey and Angela to the dining room. I take a seat beside a new face, Katherine I assume. I sit down and let my long black hair block my face, feeling anxious still. I feel eyes on me and look to see my papa giving me a reassuring smile. I also see Katherine looking at me.

“You must be Father Tomas’s daughter. You okay? You look like you’re ready to run screaming in fear.” She shows me genuine concern. I shake my head and hear Casey’s voice. “She’s afraid of people, probably anxious that she’s in a different house with people she doesn’t know.” “How do you know that?” “Her and I talked in my room, she told me about her fear.” “You got her to speak? I’m very impressed.” I see a pale hand beside me, palm up. I see that it’s Katherine’s and take it subtly as we eat, finding a weird comfort from it. As we eat, conversation continues between the others around me. I compliment Angela on her food quietly and she smiles, acknowledging that she heard me. Katherine says something rude to her dad after my father tries to talk to him and lets my hand go, continuing being rude. He leaves the table and I get more anxious.

“Wasn’t that too much?” “Oh don’t take my mother’s side!” Her voice makes me jump and I look down at my hands. I hear my father talk to her and watch her leave. Papa moves and sits beside me, kissing my head and calming me down. After we finish eating, we say our goodbyes. I put my coat on and wait for my papa as he talks to Henry. When we leave, I see conflicting emotions in papa’s eyes.

“¿Que pasó?” “Nada, mija. Let’s get you home, you look exhausted. Lo siento, I’m sorry if today pushed you.” “No I need to get over this fear, gracias papa. Your extra push could end up helping me out.” He kisses my head and we go home, him and I sharing the bed again as we go to sleep. I didn’t have a nightmare, but papa did. I made him breakfast the next morning.

“I am going to a retreat place for priests today, I need to speak with someone. Will you be alright staying home alone?” “Si, papa. Are you okay, though? You woke up screaming this time.” “I will be fine, Theresa. I’m heading out, call me if anything.” He kisses my cheek and goes to get dressed, leaving right after. I sigh and go to draw in my window, finding the silence inspiring for more art pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue that Theresa listens in on is directly copied from an episode, props if you know which one

Papa comes home, disturbed by something. “Papa?” “It’s nothing, mi Vida.” “I didn’t say anything.” “I am going to the Rance residence, I should be home shortly after.” “Papa what is going on?” “Nothing for you to worry about. I love you.” He kisses my cheek and leaves again. I groan, something is off and he’s not telling me. I decide to just head to bed, needing to rest.

When papa comes home, he changes and lies in my bed. I feel him shaking and wake up to see him, fear in his eyes. I sit up and hug his head to my chest, if he won’t tell me I can at least comfort him anyways. We fell asleep like this, me cuddling my father close like a frightened child. I woke up to him snoring into my chest, I let him sleep and don’t move at all. When papa wakes up, he looks at me.

“I am so sorry, Theresa. I have no idea what came over me last night.” “No need to apologize. I’m here for you, papa.” “I need to go soon, I have a meeting with an official.” “Are you sure that you are well enough, papa? I am very worried about you.” “I will be fine, I just need another minute.” “Papa, it’s been about a week of this, you not being okay.” “No need to worry, Theresa. I need to get dressed, I’ll cook dinner for us tonight. You’ve been taking care of me, it’s my turn to take care of my baby girl again.” Papa kisses my head and goes to his room to get dressed, leaving me on my bed with so many questions. I decide to shower and take my mind off of everything.

Papa came home a couple of hours later, only to change and leave again. He said he was going for a run, at least he’s getting out. I hear the door open around ten minutes later. I step out of my room and see a strange older man. I back up into the wall behind me and stare at him, too scared to even scream. He sees me and raises an eyebrow.

“Who are you? Where is Father Tomas?” “Uh...” His posture changes, he can see my fear I guess. He tries to seem more welcoming. “I am Father Marcus, a priest just like Father Tomas. I promise that I won’t hurt you in any way. Can I know your name?” I slow my breathing and step away from the wall.

“Theresa... Are you the man he went to see at the retreat place?” “He told you?” I nod, taking a step closer. I feel oddly safe with this man, I don’t even understand why. “Do you know where he is?” “Out running.” “You said he told you that he went to see someone before?” “He always tells me where he’s going. He should be home soon if you want to wait. I can make you food if you’re hungry?” “Have any eggs?” “I think so, yes.” I cook him the eggs that we have, I don’t feel like eating at all. I haven’t told this man my relation to Papa yet, unsure of if I even should. I serve him and he eats, the silence is fairly comfortable. I grab my sketchbook and start drawing him, liking his facial structure. I feel no attraction to this man, but I can appreciate a handsome face. He sees me drawing him and makes silly faces, making me laugh.

Music runs through the apartment, I haven’t listened to this before but Father Marcus seems to like it. He dances with me a bit as I show him my room, he feels like a dad almost. His actions towards me make me wonder if he has a daughter of his own, he reminds me of how Papa treats me. I hear the front door open and Father Marcus steps into the hallway with his hand on my shoulder, papa has his back turned to us.

“We’re out of eggs.” Papa turns to look at us. He is about to say something when he sees that Father Marcus has a hand on me. He immediately grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him. Papa makes me look at him.

“Did he touch you? What did he do to you?” “Nothing I’m fine, he’s a nice man.” He hugs me close and kisses my head before looking at Father Marcus, not letting me out of his arms.

“How did you get in here? Theresa would never open the door to a person she didn’t know.” “Picked the lock.” “What are you doing here?” “You were the one going looking for me.” Father Marcus walks close to us and papa glares at him, holding me tighter. I rub his back to try and calm him down. Marcus grabs a book that I haven’t seen before, I recognize Christ and I think one of the words means exorcism.

“Bit of Spring Reading, is it?” “Yes, that’s the official procedure. Theresa go to your room.” “But papa-“ “Go to your room. Don’t argue with me, I am your father and do not deserve the disrespect of you disobeying me.” I nod and wave to Father Marcus before returning to my room. I close the door but keep my ear pressed against it.

“Cute girl, who is she? She’s a fun one too.” “You stay the hell away from my daughter.” “Theresa Ortega, nice ring. Don’t worry I have no naughty interest in her.” I sigh, of course papa would go crazy defensive.

(-Marcus ~Tomas)  
-“Told anyone else about your possessed person?”  
~“The auxiliary bishop.”  
-“Bet he loved that. He tell you to bugger off?”  
~“He told me you left Aquinas after I saw you.”  
-“You do exactly as you’re told, don’t you?”   
~“That was a week ago.”  
-“Been sightseeing. The Shedd Aquarium, the big shiny bean in the park, St. Anthony’s of Lawndale, Chicago. Bit rough around the edges, your parish.”  
~“The Church is looking for you.”  
-“Yeah, could’ve guessed. Nicolas Cage fan. Aren’t we all?”  
~”Can you please stop doing that? This is not your home.”  
-“You came and begged me for help with a case of demonic possession, and now you got your knickers in a twist ‘cause I didn’t bring you flowers and made friends with your daughter?”  
~”I don’t actually know you, and stay away from her she’s only eighteen.”  
-“No. I don’t know you. And as I said I won’t do anything to her.”  
*There was a long pause*  
-“There are stages to a demonic possession, my friend. Right now, my guess... the demon’s gone possum. Gathering it’s strength, waiting to show its ratty little teeth. And when it does... I’ll kill the bastard. You’ll probably watch. Or pass out. I once saw this fat deacon in Muncie run right through a sliding glass door.”  
~”I know what Saint Aquinas is. It’s a place where they send broken priests. Why were you there?”  
-“Who’s Jessica?”

I hear my father groan in frustration and go to his bedroom, slamming the door. Marcus knocks on my door and whispers.

“I know you were listening the entire time. You have no reason to worry about what we’ve said we are speaking metaphorically about the demonic possession. No need to be scared at all, we’re dealing with a man who has lost direction on the path of God and we’re using demonic possession as a metaphor for his drug use and violence issues. Your father will be safe and you have no reason to worry.” “Okay...” I hear him walk away from my door and I lie down on my bed, not believing him at all. I’m not stupid and I’ve seen things my entire life, my papa is working with dangerous things and I refuse to sit back and let him.


	3. Chapter 3

I hear the front door open and shut, they left and I don’t even know where. I put a note on the kitchen counter saying that I’m going to visit an old friend and grab my phone, my wallet, my keys, and a jacket before leaving the apartment. I know of a church not too far from our own parish and heard straight there.

I cross myself and enter the parish, smiling at the two nuns who watch me. An elderly nun with a scar on her face follows behind me as I go to sit at one of the pews, silently praying to myself with my eyes closed. I hear the woman sit beside me and give a small and breathy laugh. I turn and look at her, unclasping my hands and sitting straight up. I try as hard as possible to not be afraid.

“You came during my hour break from my silence, lucky girl. You’re so young, what brings you here my child?” “My papa, he’s putting himself in danger and I cannot just sit back and watch. He is a strong and stubborn man, but dios mío this is suicide!” “What is he doing that is so dangerous?” “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” “I, Mother Bernadette, swear in the eyes of God to listen to what you say without judgement.” “Gracias, I am Theresa Ortega.” I take a deep breath and face Mother Bernadette completely.

“My papa, Father Tomas of St Anthony, is planning on performing an exorcism on someone in our parish. He didn’t even know that demons existed until maybe a week or two ago and now he’s performing an exorcism on this person. I have seen the unholy my entire life, I see lost souls and the damned, people call it a gift I call it a curse. Papa believes that he can do this but he has no experience to ensure that he won’t die. I know that he has zero clue what he’s getting into, and i need to help him. I came here in hopes of praying to God for some form of guidance as to help my father. I cannot go to our parish because all I can think of is my papa’s sermons and it breaks my concentration. What can I even do?” Mother Bernadette looks at me with such serious eyes that I feel like she will kick me out. She stands and offers me her hand, I stand and take it. She leads me to a private room and makes sure that her and I are alone.

“I can feel how strong you are, and I want to see if God can aid your prayer. You are not a priest or nun or holy figure at all, so doing what I wish to do will be very difficult. If you are blessed by God, I shall train you to be an exorcist. Your gift, your curse, whichever you wish to call it will help you in this. The strength of your heart and your soul will make you a powerful exorcist who may not even need much training. I want you to pray in this room for God to bless you, do not open your eyes until I come back inside. Starting now!” She leaves the room and I close my eyes, praying silently. I pray and pray for about ten minutes before I feel a large hand on my head. I want to look and see who it is but Mother Bernadette gave me one rule. I feel the thumb stroke my hairline. A voice spoke to me.

“Open your eyes, Theresa.” “No.” “I said. Open. Your. Eyes.” “I refuse.” “Why do you refuse to open your eyes?” “Trust me when I say it is taking all of my self restraint to keep my eyes closed. I was told by Mother Bernadette to keep my eyes closed until she comes in and tells me to open them. I am respecting her wishes, my eyes will remain closed. God as my witness, I will not go against my word.” “Very well.” I feel a comfortable warmth spread throughout my body. I then feel the hand move from my head and footsteps retreating from me. I return to my prayers until Mother Bernadette returns. I feel her familiar hand on my shoulder.

“Open your eyes now, Theresa.” I open them and look at her. “Who was in here with me?” She gives me a strange look. “No one.” I stand up and face her, she puts a hand on my shoulder again. Mother Bernadette looks worried at what I am saying and gestures for a nun to search the room. She takes me into another private room and sits me down in a chair, she sits across from me.

“What did this other person due to you? That room is supposed to be completely empty and only have you in it for those twenty minutes.” “There was a hand on my head and this voice talking to me, male maybe? It kept telling me to open my eyes and I kept saying no, it used my name too. When it asked me why I disobeyed I told it ‘Trust me when I say it is taking all of my self restraint to keep my eyes closed. I was told by Mother Bernadette to keep my eyes closed until she comes in and tells me to open them. I am respecting her wishes, my eyes will remain closed. God as my witness, I will not go against my word.’ Then I felt like someone coated my entire body in a heated blanket and the hand disappeared. After maybe two minutes the warmth did too and my eyes were still closed until you told me to open them.” Mother Bernadette had a large smile on her face suddenly. I tilt my head in confusion.

“What?” “God did exactly as you and I had prayed he would. I will train you to be an exorcist, but the kind that I believe works better. You will exorcise the demon with love and understanding, not hatred and violence.” “I’ll do it, I have never felt hatred or wanted violence towards anyone before anyways. I have only felt a dislike towards a few people.” She gives me an approving smile and nods.

“We will start tomorrow, I’m sure that if your dad is home and you aren’t that he will be scared.” “I left a note plus I am eighteen, papa cannot keep me on a tight leash forever.” “Alright. I want to test how fast you can read a bible verse and how well you can maintain it.” “Maintain it?” “Like if something was thrown at you or the Bible was taken away.” “Let’s do it.” I follow her to a room filled with other nuns. I smile at them and Mother Bernadette hands me a Bible with a passage highlighted.

“Read this out loud. We are all going to try and stop you from succeeding. Using bible verses are not always needed with how we do things, but you said that this one is very strong it seems. We will need all the help we can get.” I nod and cross myself before starting to read it. I know this passage well, I have it memorized even but I won’t say that yet. I say my words fast, but still very clear. A book is hurled at my face and I dodge it easily. I look up from the Bible in my hands and keep reciting it perfectly. I see another object being thrown at me and I catch it instead, seeing that it’s glass. I place it carefully on the floor, my words never faltering. Someone takes the Bible from my hands and people start yelling at me. I get a bit anxious because I can see how many women are here and the volume is overwhelming, but my words still flow smoothly. I grow a bit in volume and keep going, until Mother Bernadette signals for everyone to stop. She smiles at me with pride.

“You did phenomenally. With the book you only dodged it, but with the glassware you made sure it didn’t break. Why is this?” “Habit and nature. I was taught by my papa to respect the objects of others, even if they do not respect them. Seeing something fragile fly at me made me want to preserve it out of reflex. Was that wrong?” “Not at all, it only solidifies that I made the right choice. You spoke through the verse without difficulty.” “The bible helped me learn English, it would be embarrassing if I could not.” Mother Bernadette nods and a bell tolls. She makes a shushing gesture and gestures to the door. A nun walks up to me.

“Her vow of silence is back in place, she is telling you that it is your time to leave.” “May I come back tomorrow?” Mother Bernadette nods and smiles. I wave as I leave and I thank her, heading home. 

By the time I return to the apartment, I know that it’s late without checking my phone. I open the front door silently, given that papa and father Marcus are talking they don’t notice me anyways. I try to sneak off to my bedroom quickly, but a voice stops me.

“THERESA MARIA ORTEGA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Papa I left you a n-“ “I called Vanessa and she hasn’t seen you or heard from you in a year! Now you stop lying to me! Where were you?!” “I was at another parish, praying to God for guidance! Papa I am so immensely worried about you that I cannot sleep! And I couldn’t go to St. Anthony because I needed to get away from thinking of you! If going out and praying that my papa was okay if a sin, then damn my soul straight to hell now!” I storm into my room and slam the door, not bothering to lock it. I flop face down on my bed, making sure that I face away from my door. I want to cry, papa never yelled at me and I don’t like it. I hear my bedroom door open and footsteps enter my room. My door closes and the bed dips.

“You know he worries about you, too. No need to cry, Theresa. I can hear you sniffling.” I wipe my eyes and turn to face Father Marcus. “He has me so worried.” “Things will get better soon. Who was at this parish you went to?” “Mother Bernadette, sweet woman. She listened to my worries and prayed with me.” I couldn’t get into too much detail, not wanting him to get any ideas. He puts a hand on my shoulder and rubs my arm slightly. I smile at him and scoot closer to him, hugging him before I even realized what I was doing. I hear him chuckle and pull me into his lap, this feels nice. Being around Father Marcus feels like an extension of being with my papa, he gives me string paternal vibes. I sigh and just hug him, not knowing that my papa was watching us. I fall asleep in his arms.

Tomas’s POV

I was petrified when Theresa wasn’t home when I got back from shopping for groceries. With the demon around, I couldn’t help but be concerned. I find a note saying that she went to visit Vanessa, an old friend of hers. I decide to call her just to be sure.

“Hello?”  
“Vanessa, how are you? It’s Father Tomas, Theresa’s dad.”  
“Oh hi Father Tomas! I’m good, how’s Terri?”  
“You mean she’s not with you?”  
“What? No.”  
“I just got home and there was a note saying that she was going to visit you.”  
“I haven’t seen or heard from Terri in almost a year. I hope she’s okay.”  
“I’m sure she is fine. If you hear anything please call me.”  
“Of course! Hope things turn out alright!”  
“Thank you, Vanessa.”

*CALL ENDED*

I start to pace my living room, now I’m really worried about her. My front door opens and I turn so fast to see who it is that I nearly fall over. Marcus raises an eyebrow at me.

“What’s wrong?” “Theresa. She’s not here and she’s not where she said she would be. She is so delicate and fragile and is petrified of people! And with that demon out there who knows what could happen to her!” “It’s dark already, Father Tomas. If she hasn’t gotten here by now, things may not be good.” I instantly started hyperventilating, my baby is out there alone and defenseless. I try to call her again and nothing, straight to voicemail! Father Marcus puts his hands on my shoulders and tries to help me steady my breathing.

“What if something happens to her, I would never be able to live with myself if she got hurt... Theresa is my baby and my stupid neglect lately has driven my daughter to recklessness...” Marcus and I go back and forth for about an hour until I see Theresa try to sneak into her bedroom. I can’t help but snap at her.

“THERESA MARIA ORTEGA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” “Papa I left you a n-“ “I called Vanessa and she hasn’t seen you or heard from you in a year! Now you stop lying to me! Where were you?!” “I was at another parish, praying to God for guidance! Papa I am so immensely worried about you that I cannot sleep! And I couldn’t go to St. Anthony because I needed to get away from thinking of you! If going out and praying that my papa was okay if a sin, then damn my soul straight to hell now!” She goes into her room and slams her door. I see Father Marcus approach her room. 

“Stand in the doorway and listen, do not interfere.” I nod and listen to them. I feel terrible for making her worry so much. I see her become limp in Marcus’s arms, I take her into mine.

“Take her bed, she can sleep with me in mine. Thank you for calming her down, she does not trust easily.” “Not a problem. Do not worry about her, now that she knows Mother Bernadette she should be fine. That woman is an incredible exorcist. Sleep well, Tomas.” “You too, Marcus.” I take Theresa to my room and lie her down on my bed, changing before lying down beside her.

Theresa’s POV

I wake up to a familiar snoring in my ear. I open my eyes and see that I am being cradled protectively in my papa’s arms. I sigh and cuddle into him, not meaning to wake him up. He looks down at me and smiles.

“Sleep well?” “Si... Papa I am so sorry about last night.” “Do not apologize. I should not have snapped at you... I was just so worried...” “We should get ready, we have that homeless to houses project event today.” “It’s raining, dress warm.” “I know.” I kiss his cheek and go into my room, grabbing clothes and changing in my papa’s room since Father Marcus was still snoring in my bed. 

I watch my papa fill the holy water basins and bless the water as I help set up for the food, a woman I forgot the name of speaking her past struggles. I watch as Angela Rance approaches papa, she looks angry as she talks to him. I want to go over and interrupt, but Casey asks for my help. I turn back to see Father Marcus speaking to her instead of my papa. He walks away from her as we finish setting up. I serve food as people get what they want. I smile at Marcus as he passes me, winking at me before going to sit down.


	5. Chapter 5

A crazy looking man goes up to Casey and starts talking to her.

“I know you. He chose you. You’re so special. Has he touched you? Let me touch you. Let me touch you! Let me touch you!” Father Marcus takes the man away and I go to check on Casey, feeling a rush of odd energy when I touch her arm that gives me a suspicious feeling. I shake it off for now and help comfort her without touching her. I make a mental note to speak with Mother Bernadette about that when I see her tonight, thankfully papa is going to go see Jessica.

After papa leaves, I wait five minutes before I leave. I head straight for the church and Mother Bernadette can sense my anxiety and feelings somehow because she looks at me with sympathy. She offers me her hand and I take it, she tries to steady it as I tremble slightly. A nun steps forward, I guess Mother Bernadette’s vow of silence is in place.

“What has happened, Theresa?” “A man came into my papa’s church and went up to a girl I know. He was telling her how she was special and was chosen. He tried to touch her so I went to go check if she was okay. The moment I came in contact with her though, a forbidding energy spread through my entire body. I have never felt anything that strong before, I have felt similar energies but weaker in the past. I think she’s the one that is possessed.” “Try to calm your breathing, Theresa.” Mother Bernadette strokes my hair as the other nun speaks for her and I try and calm down. I manage to relax and take deep breaths. The other nun looks at me.

“We have a possessed person here now, we should see if you really can feel demons like that.” I nod, wanting to be properly useful. They take me to the room with the demon, the man looks dormant so I creep up behind him and touch his arm. I feel that familiar rush of energy and he turns to look at me. He spits at me, blackish green ooze getting on my shirt. I run out of the room.

“That is the exact feeling I got with Casey Rance!” The nuns nod and give me a book. “Read this and return tomorrow, you should rest up after those encounters.” I nod and pray a bit before I leave.

I get home to see papa pacing again and Marcus looking uneasy. I step into the room and papa hugs me tightly immediately. Marcus sees the substance on my shirt but doesn’t comment on it yet. Papa looks at me with so much fear in his eyes.

“What happened?” “It’s just becoming more dangerous at night now and the thought of you being out alone scared me to no end. There were murders tonight, nine people, I got scared. Please stay home at night for a while, or take myself or Marcus with you.” “Okay papa.” He kisses my forehead and goes to the kitchen. Marcus points to the stain on my shirt and gestures for me to get closer.

“The last time I saw a substance like that... Where is the demon, Theresa?” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “Father Tomas lied, he’s terrified because there are multiple demons in this city and you being out on your own scared him. We also think the murders were demon related.” “Like Casey Rance?” He gives me a look that I cannot read. “How...?” “I felt it when I touched her arm today. I have a gift that is like a curse, Father Marcus. Mother Bernadette is training me to be an exorcist, God blessed me himself. I am using my curse to help others now. The same demonic energy I felt from Casey is what I felt from this son of a bitch.” I point at the stain on my shirt. “Don’t do this, you will die.” “And if I don’t, many others will die. Don’t say a word to my father, I mean it.” I look down at the stuff on the coffee table.

“Are you leaving?” “No, I was but not anymore. Not yet at least. You should stop all of this, pursuing becoming an exorcist. You are such a young woman, you are so sheltered.” “You don’t see what I do. I see lost and damned souls, I feel demons. I am not going to stop this!” “What is going on in here?” “Nothing Papa, just talking. Right, Father Marcus?” “Of course. She thought I was leaving and I was reassuring her that I am not leaving yet.” Papa nods and I go to my room after kissing his cheek.

“I want to shower really quick, cook dinner in the meantime?” “Of course, mija.” I go to shower and leave the men in the other room, my papa in relief that I am safe and Marcus in concern for what I’m doing.

The next morning, papa went to our parish as usual as I went with Father Marcus to the murder sights. He keeps me very close to him, he’s in his priest attire and I am in all black. He had me dress like I was a member of the church, a nun without the hood basically. We stop in front of a part of the scene next to two men who are just yelling things. They start talking trash about white people, but before that a thing they said caught Marcus’s attention. I stay quiet beside him, keeping my posture identical to his.

“You said they took the eyes?” “I didn’t say it to you.” “What else did they take?” “Why? You a cop?” “Do I look like a cop?” “Yup.” “Yeah, but one of them scary cops, though. Like you ain’t got no friends, except that pretty little lady behind you.” Marcus exposes his collar and I pull out my rosary. The guys change their attitude quickly. Good, Marcus looked angry at how they addressed me.

“Oh, really? Oh, that’s for real?” “Look, all I know is what I heard.” “What exactly did you hear?” I spoke up this time. The two men give us all the information that we know and we leave afterwards, I can tell by Marcus’s posture that this is very serious.


End file.
